Shattered
by LivingInMyDream
Summary: Normally they brightned each others days but right now even though neither of them knew, they were killing eachother slowly... x
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hey guys it me, Tamz! So, basically I posted a story called: A Stab through the heart, and a lot of people had taken a liking to it! BTW it was a SWAC. So from now on I've decided to do SWAC one shots and I might start a story. HAHA! So this is going to be another sad one... **** My next one shot will be a HAPPY one **** ha-ha! Okay so I've made this Authors note way to long now! BTW THIS IS LIKE A 3 SHOT OKAY? **

**Too the story now... **

**Shattered **

**Sonny's P.O.V: **

I was ready to tell him. Yep!

Okay so he's over there. I am ready! Wait he's coming over! OMG! What should I say? Okay remember to act cool Sonny.

"Hey Chad, what brings you over here then?" Damn I don't know if that sounded cool. God I hope it did!

"Hiya Sonny, nah just came round to see my favourite random!" He chuckles slightly.

Omigod! He said I'M his favourite random! Was he just acting friendly or was he flirting? Geez, I hope he was trying to do the second one!

"You there Sonny? Hello?"

Oops I had totally missed what he had just said! Imagine he had just admitted his undying love for me? That would be totally embarrassing!

"Sorry Chad was in my own world then! What did you just say?" I put a smile on my face and waited for his answer.

"Damn, Sonny you going to make me say it again? Alright well basically have you met a girl called Sarah Bailey?" He asked while raising his eyebrows.

Okay now I was really confused. Who the heck was Sarah? Maybe it was his cousin or something?

"Umm Chad who's Sarah?" For some reason the name did ring a bell but it really wasn't coming to me!

"Really Sonny, Really?" he used his 'special' quote on me! Well I think it's special! But seriously who is Sarah, does she work at the studio? I must know her if Chad is acting this shocked!

"Sarah, your guest star – on tonight's show! Sonny please don't tell me you actually forgot!" Chad sounded a little mellow dramatic then, but why?

"Chad no offence, but I've had a lot of things on my mind! Now will you tell me why you're so into me knowing her? And how do YOU know that she's on my show tonight?" Okay, I was seriously confused now... Why would Chad know Sarah?

"Okay I'll just cut to the point... WE'RE DATING!"

Suddenly Chad's smiled such a big toothy grin, but my whole world just came crashing down. I couldn't believe it.

All this time I had thought that Chad had been pining over me, but he wasn't.

Now I have finally come to my senses.

Chad Dylan Cooper had just killed me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shattered – Chapter 2 **

**Chad's P.O.V: **

I looked straight at Sonny.

Why had she suddenly gone so quiet? Man, I hope nothing's wrong! I know what you're thinking, why should I be worried, right? Well Sonny is like my little sister and big bro's look after little sisters!

"Yo, Sonny you alright?" I asked with pure concern in my voice.

She looked up at me and nodded.

What was wrong with her anyways? I thought she would be happy that I was dating a cast member? Damn, she was hard to figure out!

"Err, Chad I kind of have to go and rehearse as the show is in two hours!" She giggled slightly.

Phew, at least she giggled!

As soon as she said that she dashed off, leaving me all by myself... OH WELL!

I chuckled to myself.

I'm so lame!

Well that's what Sarah would say... Ah Sarah.

Her name pulls a smile to my face.

She's made me so happy. I didn't think I would ever find a girl as amazing as her and I have. She's beautiful, charming, funny and a dreamer. I love a girl who has dreams and ambitions. She's got brown hair which is nice and shiny and oh those baby brown eyes... She's everything I could want in a girl. The only thing I look for in a girl. Also her personality – she's so bubbly, she brightens every room with her gorgeous smile. I am actually Love struck.

Sarah has made me alive...

**A/n: Hey guys! Well this was a really short chapter as I made it up on the spot and down in here in the UK it's like half twelve and I have to get some sleep lol! I'll try to update this story ASAP and I'll do the next chap in Sonny's P.O.V! Btw doesn't Chad's description of Sarah, his ****PERFECT ****girl remind you of a special somebody? Well, just keep that in mind ;-) **

**Nightie Night then darlings! XxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shattered – Chapter 3**

**A/n: Hey guys! How are all you lovely people? Well first and foremost I would like to give a shout out to the four people who have written such lovely reviews for this story and put a smile on my face! These people are:**

**Channyrocks6611997 **

**Monkey87**

**Southernchristiangirl**

**Emo 13 but channy lover **

**So thank you to all those people you guys really made my day! **** Also a big thank you to Monkey87 who like favourite-ed every single one of my stories and reviewed! So thank you girl xxx **

**BTW I've decided this is not going to be a 3 shot, instead I've decided to make it into like a real long story – well obviously not THAT long but yeah! **

**Okay on to the story now! Ha loving you all ;) lol xxx Also Sarah is Shailene Woodley **

**Sonny's P.O.V: **

Okay, I know what you're thinking: Why the hell did I just run out like a bloody retard right? Well have you met Chad? He makes you all fluffy inside and when he mentioned that 'Sarah' girl, it just crushed me! ARGH! I am not obsessed with him no matter what! Nuh uh! Seriously I'm not, but I am in LOVE with this stupid blue eyed freak! Damn, what am I saying of course he's not and he's definitely not a freak of all things! But why did he have to go and date that stupid Sarah girl, I mean she's not ALL that! Oh and speaking of the she-devil...

"Hey Sonny! Oh I love the outfit!" She said with a twinge of humour to her voice!

Oh who does she really think she is?

Why would she love my outfit? I'm wearing my 'Sicky Vicky' pyjamas which have got fake snot all over it. Disgusting, I know. But at least it makes people laugh! Anyways back to that stupid bitch **(sorry for the bad language, I just couldn't think of anything else :$ lol x)**. I looked at her. She had this stupid smirk on her face.

"Okay, seriously what is your problem with me? Because I haven't really caught on..." I replied whilst raising my eyebrows.

Suddenly her smirk turned into a frown – a very angry one at that.

"Oh you think you're so big don't you? Oh but darling let me tell you something : You're not. You're a little low life that doesn't deserve anything!" She crossed her arm and her idiotic little smirk returned.

Oh whatever you cow! Obviously I didn't say that out loud because I'm actually a very good person at heart but yeah...

So being the good girl I am all I replied with was:

"Uh huh! Well I don't really want to get into this right now as I'm about to film so shoo!" I used some weird hand gestures to show her to go away.

She scoffed and then turned around and walked away.

Yes! One point to Sonny Monroe!

As time passed by the show had been filmed and aired, and by the views we got we were all quite happy. And I must say Sarah did quite well for her first guest starring episode.

Suddenly Marshall comes running in, with a tall muscular guy following behind him. OMG! This guy is well fit! This guy is...

**Ha-ha! Cliffy! Well I would like to say a huge thank you to Whakedout101 who is an awesome author on here and she gave me loads of ideas on this story and you will be seeing lots of them in the next chapter! Bye for now! XXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shattered – Chapter 4 **

**A/n: What's up peeps? LOL! Well I just want to say a big thank you to all the people who have reviewed, story alerted and favourite-ed my story! So thank you very much! Also this chapter is dedicated to: Whackedout101, who gave me such great ideas for this story! So I am giving her some of the credit lol! **

**(Recap of the last chapter: **

**Sonny's P.O.V: **

**Suddenly Marshall comes running in with a tall muscular guy following behind him. OMG! This guy is well fit! **

**This guy is...) **

**Sonny's P.O.V: **

This guy is... Daren Kasagoff!

Damn he is SO good looking!

"Sonny, I would like to introduce you to Daren who has joined the show for the time being!" Marshall said with a huge grin on his face.

Well someone likes Daren! Ha-ha! Well I better introduce myself!

"Hiya! Well basically my name is Alison Sonny Monroe, but I go by Sonny as Alison seems too high class for me!" I giggled, but at least I spoke to him! WAHOO!

"Hey Sunshine! Wait do you mind if I call you that, because you seem so bubbly! And you already know my name: Daren! Surname Kasagoff!" He said back to me with a slight chuckle.

OMG! He just called me Sunshine! How sweet is that? This guy has just made my day after the 'Chad and Sarah' incident. Whoa... that's the first time I've thought about him since Daren walked into my life!

**35 minutes later... **

Daren and I have been talking about random things since Marshall left me to entertain him because he had to run off and do some 'errands'. – But I wasn't complaining.

"No you never! You chicken!" I exclaimed loudly whilst laughing out loud.

"Hey! Don't be say that! The clown just crept up on me from behind and I peed myself! It was scary!" He tried to defend himself but, couldn't help but laugh himself.

Daren is so funny! But that's only one of the things that I'm starting to love about him. Damn, did I just say love? 'Sonny do not get too attached to him.' I said as a mental note to myself. But how can I not? I mean just look at his appearance:

Dark brunette hair,

Chocolate brown eyes,

The cheeky smile,

The toned body,

And the bad boy attitude - hot or what!

Then out of nowhere, my phone beeped:

From: Tawni

Message: Hey girl! Where you at? I need to talk to you... NOW! B.B.P :-S! Btw I'm in the cafeteria! Xxx

Oh no this is urgent!

I quickly tapped back:

To: Tawni

Message: Don't worry babes be right there! Xxx

I clicked sent and knew I had to meet up with Tawni within ten minutes or she'll get crazy at me!

But the thing is, I don't want to leave Daren, but she's my best friend! So I have to go!

"Um, Daren, is it okay if I leave you with Nico and Grady so you can get to know them? Because my best friend: Tawni needs my help."

Aw i felt really guilty because I swear I saw his face drop when I told him that. OMG! That meant he liked spending time with me!

Okay I now seriously need to get to Tawni!

**Okay guys I know this was short, but I only had a limited amount of time to write it as I'm going away! Make sure to look out for the next chapters! BTW I can't update until Friday – Sorry! **

**But remember to Review! **

**All my love xxx**


	5. Info: Authors Note READ! x

Hey guys! Quick authors note! In the last chapter there was a conversation well text conversation between Sonny and Tawni and I forgot to mention to you what B.B.P meant ha-ha!

Well anyways it means: Big Boy Troubles lol! I made that up ha-ha!

Well TTYL!

All my love

-Tammie xxx


	6. Chapter 5

**Shattered – Chapter 5 **

**A/n: Hey guys! I know it's been ages since I've updated but I've been away on holiday LOL! Well make sure to check out my profile because I am going to be doing requests! Before you send me your request you MUST, MUST check out my profile for all the info on what you have to do! This isn't me being bossy LOL! **

**Love ya xxx **

**Daren's P.O.V: **

I couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed because I was having a great time with Sonny. She's so beautiful; the whole time we were talking I couldn't bring myself to take my eyes off of her. She truly had me star struck.

"Daren? Daren, you there? Hello?" Sonny spoke to me in a quite confused voice.

I let my day dream disappear and turned to the girl who is slowly making my heart skip a beat.

"Yeah, I'm here ha-ha!" I replied quite awkwardly.

Sonny raised her eyebrows and I could see the confusion rolling around in her eyes.

"Well, okay. But here we are! The boy's dressing room! They should be in there, so just introduce yourself and I'll see you later!" She gave me a quick hug and a wave and then ran off.

I think I'm starting to fall for her.

**Sonny's P.O.V: **

Was that rude, what I just did?

I mean what if he thought that I was just trying to run away from him by rushing off? Or what if the hug I gave him he took it the wrong way? Oh man this cannot be good! What if he's figured out that I might like him a little bit more than a friend should, like I am with Chad?

Whoa where did that suddenly come from? Chad, what the hell am I thinking? I was supposed to forget about him now he's going out with that bitch 'Sarah', so he sure doesn't care about me, so why should I care about him?

I looked up and realised I'd neared our dressing room and that Tawni was probably in there pulling her hair out.

I opened the door instead to see: ...

**FINISHED! NAH I'M KIDDING I'M NOT THAT EVIL LOL BACK TO THE STORY! ;-)... X**

CHAD!

What the hell!

Was the world spinning? Why the hell would Chad, the person I've been trying to avoid be in our dressing room, WITHOUT Tawni?

Weird, seriously weird...

"Chad why of all places are you in my dressing room?" I asked.

My heart was pounding. Was it getting really hot? Or was I just REALLY nervous for his answer? What if he dumped Sarah and he wants to be with me?

"Sonny do not get your hopes up again..." I told myself, so I just stood there bracing myself for his answer.

"I need help with Sarah." He said with an anticipated look on his face.

Hold on he comes into my dressing room without permission, uses Tawni's phone to send me a fake text and then he tells me he needs help with his so called cow of a girlfriend? OH NO THAT IS NOT HOW I WORK!

The anger was slowly building up in me but I knew to keep my mouth shut until he said something else that was going to make me blow!

"I don't know what to buy her for our first date!" He said.

Oh no he did not! That's it! I don't care anymore! He's hurting me too much!

"THAT IS IT CHAD DYLAN COOPER! YOU BETTER GET OUT OF MY DRESSING ROOM RIGHT NOW! YOU COME IN HERE, STEAL TAWNI'S PHONE, AND TEXT ME MAKING ME THINK THAT SOMETHING REALLY BAD HAS HAPPENED WITH HER AND YOU JUST TELL ME YOU NEED HELP ON BUYING A PRESENT FOR THE FIRST DATE?" I screamed at him.

Yes I had let my anger go PHOOM!

I look at him but made sure I looked past his eyes because I knew if I looked in them I would start apologising and I did not want that at ALL!

His face was expressionless. He was not used to me lashing out like that, obviously.

But to be honest at this moment in time I didn't really care.

All I did was point at the door and soon enough he got the message and walked out.

As soon as I knew he was out the door properly, I locked it and cried.

Yes, I just let my emotions run free; I couldn't hide it any longer. He has broken me and I don't think I can ever be fixed. If Sarah had never come into the picture this would've never happened.

But she was in the picture and there was nothing I could do to take erase her off.

For once I decided to stop thinking and just let me show myself.

So I carried on crying, until...

**A/n: MWAHAHA! I know evil right? But as soon as I get some reviews the next chapter will be written and posted so to get the next chapter up I except about at least 8 reviews, okay? Love you all and make sure you check out my profile for the request information! **

**Tammie xxx**


	7. Chapter 6

**Shattered – Chapter 6 **

**A/n: Hey guys! Well I want to say a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed! You guys really made my day and remember to send me PM'S for requests! To the story... **

**Sonny's P.O.V: **

Oh no of all people why did SHE have to come in! Selena Gomez! The wizard of magic as I like to call her!

"Hey Sonny! Long time no see!" She said with a smile on her face.

"Look Sel, not to sound to rash or anything but could you go and hang out with someone else for the time being because I'm not exactly in the mood to talk to anyone right now!" I spoke to her quite softly.

That was a shock because I thought I would lash out at her, but I didn't! SHOCKING!

But she's a good friend although she hasn't given up hope like I have with me getting together with Chad.

"Whoa, Miss Stressy Pants, what's up? You and Chad needed space from all your love?" She said smirking a little.

"NO! He's got a girlfriend alright?" I finally screamed at her.

I waited for her reaction.

She was gobsmacked. Now she really knows that we AREN'T meant to be even though I wish we were – so much.

Then Selena slowly makes her way over to me and wraps her around my shoulders. She knows my pain. And right now I really DO need a shoulder to cry on.

And I burst into tears again and she hugs me tighter, like a real friend but I need Chad. I need him, want him, but being me I know I can't have everything in life.

**Chad's P.O.V:**

Oh my god. What had just happened back there?

I couldn't believe that Sonny would lash out on me like that! She's never done it before.

All of a sudden I bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry man I didn't see you there" I look in front of me to see a guy about the same height as me.

"Nah don't worry 'bout it! But do I know you, 'Cuz this is the first time I've seen you round here!" I reply back to him.

The man chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, just joined today! By the way my names Daren and I just joined So Random!"

"Cool! Oh and I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. Yo, isn't anyone offering to give you a tour?" I said while shaking his hand.

"Yeah, don't fret Sonny already showed me. Oh yeah that reminds me are you good friends with her?" He asked me quite anxiously.

What did this boy want? And why was he asking me about Sonny for?

"Yeah, we're alright, why?"

Then I saw Daren's face light up like a light bulb had just gone off in his head.

"Hey that means I can ask you something! You and Sonny aren't dating, right?"

Oh god, how dumb can this boy be?

Okay that's weird normally I don't cuss people, but this is weird and I kinda know what the end of this convosation will be. Him wanting her.

What if Sonny actually like this guy and she found out I had said yes she was my girl, but what if he's a rapist out to get her?

Hey, I'm not weird I'm just saying! He could be!

So I just decided.

"Course not! Why would I be! I got a girlfriend!" I replied.

"GREAT! That means I have a chance! Thanks Chad, see ya later!" And with that he ran off.

Anger slowly started to rise in my body.

I knew he was going to say that, but a part of me wished that he wouldn't! Sonny is MY girl!

Whoa, where did that come from?

Sarah is my girl not Sonny...

But why do I keep wishing she was...

**A/n: HAHA! So I finally got Chad in the story again! And why is he rethinking his feelings about Sonny? If you review, you'll find out! PEACE! Xxx - I know this was crap but I just made it up on the spot so sorry if it's rubbish!**

**BTW IF YOU ARE A READER OF SONNY'S LITTLE SECRET BY CHANNYXXX ALSO KNOWN TO ME AS LAUREN – MY BFF, PLEASE DO NOT PRESSURE HER INTO UPDATING IT! HER COMPUTER BLOCKED HER FROM FFICTION, SO SHE CANNOT UPDATE. BUT NO WORRIES I WILL UPDATE FOR HER! PLEASE GIVE HER TIME AS SHE HAS TO SEND THEM TO ME AND I HAVE TO GO ON TO HER ACCOUNT AND PUBLISH IT FOR HER. SO DO NOT GIVE HER HATE COMMENTS PLEASE! THANKS X **


	8. Chapter 7

**Shattered – Chapter 7**

**A/n: Hey guys, It's me Tammie... Lol I'm still alive! I haven't updated in like forever but I do have reasons... I've been busy with my family getting preparations ready for my brother's wedding in 1 weeks! :-D And I'm going away for five days so yeah! And I've actually just been lazy as well...ha! – Yeah I know not funny! Oh well... Anyways here I go! Btw I'm not updating until I get at least 15 reviews x. Also this is dedicated to the first person that reviewed this story: ****Emo 13 but Channy lover! ****Here you go girl! Xxx**

**Sonny's P.O.V: **

It's been two weeks since the 'Chad' drama and sadly Selena had to go, and to top it all of Tawni went to see her dad in London! So that meant for the next six weeks the only female I will have to talk to is Zora and my Mum. Great right? I mean Zora's only thirteen and she doesn't know about mine and Chad's ordeal, but with my mum she will want to cheer me up by buying me another mop, so I can wash away my sorrows. So, I have no one to talk to unless Nico and Grady count? Oh, well...

Suddenly I hear footsteps approaching me and I look up to see... HIM.

"Hey Sunshine..." He says to me awkwardly but I could see the secret smirk hidden.

WHO THE HECK DOES HE THINK HE IS? TO COME UP TO ME AND SAY HEY? AND WHY THE HELL IS HE CALLING ME SUNSHINE? No one is allowed to call me that except... But... Oh well...

I kept my anger on a level I wasn't exactly in the mood but I have to keep calm... Go to your happy place Sonny...

Then I realised properly who it was and my eyes lit up.

**Earlier on with Chad - Chad's P.O.V: **

It had been two weeks and I haven't even said a word to her. I've seen her around the studio and I've realised that my heart starts pumping hard against my chest...

"Chad! Chad!" An annoying voice calls me. Whoa, when have I ever started saying that her voice is annoying?

I put on a smile on my face and turn around.

"Hey Sarah! Where've you been?"

Suddenly Sarah's smile turns into a frown.

"Oh, Chad you would not believe it! That stupid Marshall said I can't do the show anymore! I can only do six more weeks!" She said whilst fanning her hands against her face to make it look like she was trying to stop herself from crying. What a fake!

But Sarah was being quite stupid! She was a replacement for Tawni! God sake! This girl was seriously getting on my nerves! I mean I know she's my girlfriend and everything but, I'm seriously starting to rethink the whole situation...

"Aw Sarah, its okay I mean you are a JUST a replacement for Tawni! You aren't ever really going to be on the show!" I laughed explaining to her, but I obviously worded it, erm... not as soft as I was supposed to. Oops!

Then I swore I felt a gush of wind escape me! She just slapped me! And she slapped me hard! Then she stormed off but not before giving me a stomp on my foot!

I guess she just broke up with me?

YES! I can finally go with Sonny rather than her! A huge smile graced my face and I ran off to find her...

I found her by herself walking to her next rehearsal, this is my chance! This is the chance when I can finally make Sonny my girl!

My palms feel sweaty... this girl's already making me nervous – not good. But I'm finally ready! Here I go now or never...

"Hey..." But I got interrupted by... HIM.

"Hey Sunshine!" He says to her... HEY THAT'S MY NICKNAME!

I look to Sonny and saw that she hadn't even noticed me yet, but her eyes shined with joy when she looked at Daren (**A/N: HA YOU GUYS THOUGHT IT WAS CHAD RIGHT? LOL! NOPE! :-p Okay sorry back to the story.)** .

I stepped away from them and while I was walking away I heard something that broke my heart:

"Will you be the honour of being my lovely, beautiful, charming and funny girlfriend?"

I waited for her answer.

She was blushing like a mad woman but she nodded slowly but surely.

Now I knew that Sonny will never be my girl... I was just too late.

I bent my head down and walked away, I couldn't bear to be near the new couple... it hurt a lot... even more than the slap Sarah gave me. But this... this was too much.

I heard someone calling my name but I didn't turn around...

So I ran, ran as far as I could...

**A/n: I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I tried putting more drama in to make up for the loss of updates... Anyways remember 15 reviews till the next chapter! Thanks Review! Xxx **


	9. Chapter 8

**Shattered – Chapter 8 **

**A/n: Well it hasn't been 15 reviews but I had to update because of my closest friend on here: Whackedout101! She gave me a lot of support for this story so I just HAD to update it for her :-D Lol so I'm going to make this short and write! Here I go! **

_(Recap of Chapter 7) _

_Chad's P.O.V:_

_Now I knew that Sonny will never be my girl... I was just too late._

_I bent my head down and walked away, I couldn't bear to be near the new couple... it hurt a lot... even more than the slap Sarah gave me. But this... this was too much._

_I heard someone calling my name but I didn't turn around..._

_So I ran, ran as far as I could..._

**Sonny's P.O.V: **

I just cannot believe it! Daren Kagasgoff has just asked me to be his girlfriend! I am actually literally screaming inside! But why do I feel like someone is watching us? Someone that I don't really want? So, just to make sure, I looked up to find Chad slowly stepping away from us. I swear I saw a look of hurt across his face... Was he jealous of me and Daren? I mean why would he be? I mean he's got a girlfriend, so he should have no reason to be jealous or hurt or whatever he's feeling!

To make sure he's alright, I call out his name.

"Chad!"

No reply. All i get is his back turned away from me, and he started running away... From me?

My heart breaks. I just hurt the guy that I'm in love with.

Oh no... I'm still in love with him?

_Yes you are!_

What I'm not! And who are you?

_I'm you... only the smarter and more mature Sonny Monroe!_

Yeah Sure... Wait I'm talking to myself! Go away my weird twin self...

_I'm your conscience - I can NEVER go away however I'll give you a break just for now but I'll give you a fact: You LOVE Chad Dylan Cooper_ _and your just using Daren as a shoulder to lean on because Chad hasn't admitted his love! _

I DON'T love Chad! I like Daren! He's my boyfriend and I'm not using him! At least I hope not... But those sparkling blue eyes... Whoa... I DID NOT just say that... did I?

_Well sorry to say but you did! So HA! _

Wait... Weren't you supposed to be gone by now? GO AWAY! I'm trying to talk to Daren here!

_Okay, okay I'm gone but just remember who's ALWAYS been there... _

WAIT! What do you mean? ... No answer! Great when I actually need my conscience she goes!

"Hey Sunshine, you there?" I heard Daren's sweet voice call to me.

"Oh, hey sorry about that was thinking about some things!" I replied back, blushing.

"Oh yeah? What kind of things?"

"Well, just private things... you know stuff about me!" I giggled slightly to lighten the atmosphere.

"Well now that we're dating I want to know! You're MY girlfriend, so tell me... NOW!" He said to me with a face like thunder whilst stepping forward and gripping tightly onto my arm.

I winced when I felt the jolt of pain run through my arm.

Oh no... What have I got myself into?

**Chad's P.O.V:**

Somehow, I had ended up at the park.

The park is where I and Sonny share most of our memories together. My most favourite one was on her eighteenth... she was so surprised... A smile comes to my face whenever I think about it...

_Flashback: _

"_Chad! Where ARE you taking me?" Sonny said stubbornly, you could see the cute little pout slowly forming on her lips._

_I chuckled, but carried on leading her to our destination. After about a five minute walk, we reached the place._

_I removed my hands from her eyes and waited for her reaction. _

"_Happy Birthday Sonny!" I whispered in her ear. _

_Suddenly her eyes became all misty. _

_DAMN! What have I done wrong? Oh no!_

"_Sonny, sweetie please don't cry... especially not on your birthday! I mean, I'm sorry, I'm so st-..." I got cut off by Sonny jumping on me to give me a huge hug!_

"_I love it. Thank you so much this is the best birthday ever!" She said, getting off me to look at the sight in front of her:_

_A blanket laid on the floor, every single type of chocolate you could think of there right in front you, every single type of food that she loved and finally a huge birthday cake, saying: To the beautiful Alison Sonny Monroe, Happy 18__th__ Birthday... Love Always THE Magnificent Chad Dylan Cooper Xxx. _

_There were beautiful candles lit everywhere... It was the sight every girl would want to see and I made that happen! _

_Once again she turned around and gave me a huge hug and throughout our picnic she kept saying thank you... _

_(End of Flashback...)_

I shook my head, like those memories were ever going to be re-lived... I looked up and realised I had been circling the park for a while now and surprised that the paparazzi hadn't found me yet, maybe it was their day off? Oh whatever, don't really give a shit about the Paps right now...

I lifted my arm to look at my wrist watch: 7:43 PM it read! Damn! I should be getting back now, my mum would be getting worried. Damn! I totally forgot, I left my car at the studio! Oh well, guess I'll walk home and walk to work tomorrow.

I pulled up the collar of my jacket up and began the journey to my apartment.

About twenty minutes later I arrived home, opening the door to my apartment, I could sense that my mother wasn't home – once again. Why did I even think that she would be getting worried? She didn't care, all she cared about was meeting random guys and getting 'pleasure' from them. I know that I shouldn't really say this but my mother is a Slut. But I'm used to it so whatever.

I realised I hadn't eaten yet, but I couldn't be bothered to make myself anything to eat, I was too stressed... All I wanted to do is sleep, so that's exactly what I did...

**Sonny's P.O.V: **

I jumped into my car and sped off.

I never thought he would do this! I mean we're not even serious yet! We've only just started dating!

When I ran out of the studio, I could still hear him screaming my name. This is the first time I was actually scared. Just plain scared. I was confused. I didn't know what I did to make him start acting like he did.

Tears were filling my vision, but I had to keep an eye on the road, unless I wanted to die... which I wanted right now, but that was just stupid, I couldn't do that! I mean it was just a one-off right...?

I looked in my rear view mirror to see a very familiar car following me. Shit. He's going to get me! I have to make a quick exit, so I turned right not really looking to see if the right lane was my lane... but I didn't care I had to lose the car that was behind me.

But I soon realised that it was a huge mistake because –

**A/n: MUWAHAHA! I'm evil right? But what happened with Sonny inside the studio and what happened when she switched lanes? Review and you'll find out :D xxx **


	10. Urgent AN READ! Seriously! x

**Shattered – URGENT AUTHORS NOTE. **

**Hey guys! Well sorry to say but I can't update for 2 weeks because well, I'm going away with my school and then going away with my family, so I will NOT have time to update, I'm so sorry! But here's a good thing: You guys can give me the plot for the next few chapters! And the whole chapter will be yours and yours truly! So get reviewing or PM'ing me for the plot and if so, when I've written half of it, I will send you the chapter or well half of it so you can read through it! So make sure you contact me soon so the slots aren't full for the chapters and as soon as you send them I will look at them and see which one stands out the most. But basically I'll give you an outline for two chapters: **

**Chapter 9: Should Sonny live or die? What does Chad do? Is Sonny even INVOLVED in the accident? Do more people get involved? Where's Sarah? **

**Chapter 10: Chad's past visits? What has happened to Daren? Tawni comes back? What about the other cast members? So Random! Get's cancelled for a reason? **

**Hope that helps you because if you do this for me, I know for sure you'll be helping me a hell of a lot! So PLEASE do this for me :D **

**Luv ya xxx**


	11. Chapter 9

**Shattered – Chapter 9 **

**A/n: Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for the wait! Erm got major news... The next chapter or the one after will be the last of Shattered... So be ready to say goodbye! LOL! But anyways this chapter is gone to ****EMO CHANNY LOVER ****and ****Lady-Apricotxx****! They both gave me such good ideas for this chapter and I couldn't just use one, so I used both of them! So this is to you guys! The story line used in this chapter is all theirs and I just put it into words and added my own little twist... (If that makes sense... HA!) Well here we go...**

* * *

Sonny's P.O.V:

I woke up to some weird sound – a sort of beeping thing... weird. I was about to open my eyes but I just couldn't. I was so confused. Why aren't my eyes opening? OPEN EYES OPEN! But no movement. What wasn't my brain functioning properly? FINE! WORK BRAIN WOOORK! Okay that was pretty helpless.

Wait hold on... people are talking... I don't want to eavesdrop but it's pretty hard not to! Okay on to listening to the convosation.

"Doc, why won't she wake up? It's been like 3 weeks!" I heard a VERY familiar voice say. But who was it?

"I'm sorry Mr. Cooper but Miss. Munroe is in a coma, it may take a few more days, months maybe years for her to wake up! But I must say she can hear everything we're saying..." The doctor tried to explain to Mr. Cooper...? I recognised that name... Who was it though? And Miss. Munroe? Who was that...? WAIT! Miss. Munroe... Sonny... Alison... Alison Sonny... ALISON SONNY MUNROE! That was ME! I'm in a coma? Oh, that's why I can't open my eyes! Gawd, how dumb can I get? But... but WHY was I in a coma? I've forgotten! Hold on... I was running out of this place with someone chasing me, but then... then I looked in my rear view mirror and saw this girl's? Yeah a girl's car and I think she was following me when I pulled on to the next lane and... And then... I forgot!

Argh! Did I lose my memory at the same time I ended up in this coma?

"But Doc, she has to wake up! I can't lose her!" This mysterious 'Mr. Cooper' said.

"Sir, you won't lose her, you just have to wait and see. I would suggest to you to go home and get a well deserved rest!" The doctor tried to explain.

Then there was silence. What were they doing now? I heard footsteps and then a door close and the sound gradually disappeared. I heard a screech of a sliding chair – which would normally make me cringe but I can't do anything since I'm in this stupid coma!

"Hey Sunshine. It's me Chad... I miss you. I mean everyone misses you! You're our own little ball of sunshine and Tawni's come back from London and she's a nervous wreck without you! They all say hey, even the cast of the falls. The doctor told me earlier that you can hear me. That's good, eh? There's also some news you should know. You know you were in that accident?"

Oh so it was a car accident! I'm so totally dumb, how could I not remember that? Oh wait he's talking again!

"... The person that was chasing you was, Sarah – my ex girlfriend. Sonny she's dead."

* * *

**A/n: Well that's it for now! Don't worry hopefully the next chapter will be out today or tomorrow! I'm sorry it's so short but if it wasn't it would ruin the next chapter! Review – the more I get the faster the chapter will come out! X **


	12. Chapter 10 The last Chapter

**The last chapter**

**A/n: ... I'm too sad to speak! My last chapter! Can you believe it? I can't! Yeah I know it's only 10 chapters but it's my first EVER finished story... Thank you for the reviews and the support! **

**Thank you to all the people who have either, reviewed, favourite and subscribed! These are to the people who reviewed:**

**(In no particular order): **

**TeamEdmundAndPeter**

**EMO CHANNY LOVER**

**Lady-Apricotxx**

**Xoxtruegryffindorxox**

**DisneyRocksChanny**

**Shashi123 **

**PollyandPony**

**Whackedout101**

**HaveyoumetTed**

**Bhltt**

**Amanda**

**BloodyLilly**

**LOLChanny819**

**Monkey87**

**Music-Luvr4296**

**Southernchristiangirl**

**-CFFE-**

**Lcvb**

**BDM-girl**

**Imaginethis123**

**LuvzxYa**

**Thank you all so much, it really means a lot and I hope you guys enjoy the last chapter!**

_Previously: _

_"But Doc, she has to wake up! I can't lose her!" This mysterious 'Mr. Cooper' said._

_"Sir, you won't lose her, you just have to wait and see. I would suggest to you to go home and get a well deserved rest!" The doctor tried to explain._

_Then there was silence. What were they doing now? I heard footsteps and then a door close and the sound gradually disappeared. I heard a screech of a sliding chair – which would normally make me cringe but I can't do anything since I'm in this stupid coma!_

_"Hey Sunshine. It's me Chad... I miss you. I mean everyone misses you! You're our own little ball of sunshine and Tawni's come back from London and she's a nervous wreck without you! They all say hey, even the cast of the falls. The doctor told me earlier that you can hear me. That's good, eh? There's also some news you should know. You know you were in that accident?"_

_Oh so it was a car accident! I'm so totally dumb, how could I not remember that? Oh wait he's talking again!_

_"... The person that was chasing you was, Sarah – my ex girlfriend. Sonny she's dead."_

**No One's P.O.V:**

The room was silent. The only sound was the sound coming from the heart monitor. Sonny blinked once. Twice. Three times, before tears started leaking out her eyes. Turning her head away from Chad she faced the ceiling.

"It's all my fault," She started, before Chad interrupted.

"Sonny, how can you actually say that?" He paused, waiting for her to face him and once she did he continued. "YOU weren't the one who forced Sarah to follow you. YOU weren't the one who was the drunk driver. YOU didn't kill her." He stated softly but made sure his words were firm.

A few more tears leaked out of her big brown pools and with the pad of his thumbs he wiped them away.

"So Sonny Munroe, NEVER say that the death of Sarah was your fault."

"But Chad what did I do to make her follow me? I actually thought it was Daren but obviously not..." She asked.

"I fell in love with you. That's why." He said searching her eyes for his answer, but he found none.

Sonny's mouth dropped slightly. _'He loves me?' _she thought. She closed her eyes and couldn't believe it. The guy that she had been drooling over finally admitted his feelings for her! But she couldn't bring herself to be happy. One of her co-stars had just passed away and she was supposed how was she to celebrate knowing that? Opening her eyes – she was met with the piercing blue ones, that she loved oh, so much.

"But... Ch- Chad you c-can't! Your g-gi-rlfriend just died!" She exclaimed and slightly cursed herself for raising her voice as it hurt her throat.

"My ex-girlfriend, Sonny. And yes of course I'm hurting. But I love you. And I understand if you don't feel the same..." He said whilst trying to avoid her eyes.

Feeling a pang at her heart she knew what she had to do.

"Chad Dylan Cooper. Of course I feel the same way. I love you, so, so much! I have since the day I met you and that will never change! But I feel bad. Sarah didn't do anything to deserve to die." She tried to explain.

Chad nodded which said to her that he understood why she felt bad, but he had to smile. "Sonny Munroe, will you be my girlfriend? I know that you feel guilty but you shouldn't! Even though Sarah was a bitch, we all know that she could've been a sweetheart. If you think about it, she may be in a better place. She's resting Sonny and she's happy. She'll probably find someone up there just like her and they'll be perfect together. And once again I will say it again and again: Alison Sonny Munroe, PLEASE be my girlfriend?" He asked after his soul touching speech.

Tears in her eyes she nodded slowly and she smiled when he started leaning down and placed a soft, sweet kiss on her lips. Pulling away they looked into each other's eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Asked a deep, rough voice from the hospital's room doorway.

Both heads turned to see Daren Kasagoff in all his glory.

Scared Sonny grabbed on to the hand of Chad's which was on the bed's mattress. Noticing this Chad felt the anger rise in his body.

"Well we were in the middle of talking when you rudely interrupted us." Chad said, standing up from his seat hiding Sonny's face with his body.

Smirking, Daren looked over Chad's shoulder to see the fragile, shaking body of his ex girlfriend. When he saw the fear in her eyes, Daren immediately softened. He had now only realised what his screaming and his slap had done to her. He left her traumatised. He hadn't meant to do that, he actually hadn't. He just wanted to show her discipline like his father had done to his mother, but only now he had realised that it was wrong.

Daren opened his mouth to speak, but then stopped himself. He didn't want to complicate things. "I'm sorry..." He whispered, before leaving that door, leaving that hospital... leaving their lives.

_10 years later... _

**Chad's P.O.V: **

"Dylan! Get down here this instant!" I heard my wife of five years call to our son.

From my place on the sofa I turned to see my four year old boy come jumping down.

"What mummy?" He asked in the most adorable voice.

"You know what. Go and tidy the play room right this instance please."

Nodding he turned away and bounded off to tidy – well really mess even more. My dear wife came to sit next to me and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny, huh?" She asked raising her eyebrow and glaring.

Raising my hands in defence, I pretended to surrender. She gave me another pointed look before she settled herself comfortably on the sofa and I wrapped my arms around her.

Looking down I could see that she was tired and her eyes were drifting shut, so I caressed her hair to let her relax more.

Ever since that day in hospital, our lives had changed for best. We had sorted everything out, deciding it would be best to leave it on the down low for a while until we were sure it was actually serious, serious and about 6 months we were pretty sure we were. We had been together for 10 years now. Five as a couple and another five as a married one.

My wedding day had been the best day of my life and even today I couldn't be more happier the way my life had turned around. From Mr. Drama pants to a settled down non-partying husband. Of course I was still in the media. I was still acting and my beautiful wife had decided to go down the lane of music and become one of the most respectful pop/rock artists.

I could not believe how far we had got. From show enemies, to best friends and finally to lovers. Everything was the way it was supposed to be:

My brown haired beauty: Alison Sonny Munroe Cooper was here with me for life.

My adorable baby boy: Dylan Harry Cooper – who was conceived after thirteen months of marriage.

And my soon to be baby girl, who was now sleeping with her mummy in her tummy.

Yes, everything was perfect.

**A/n: *Sniff* Well this is the end. I love each and every single one of you, who has stuck by me. Well everyone my first completed story! I told you I would finish this story! Please do me on last favour? Review... maybe? Thanks you guys! X x x **


End file.
